Cookie IS series robots
During Majikoi A-2 cookie 4IS route a new series of helper robots named the IS series was invented by the inventor of the original Cookie. His name is Tsugaru. It is revealed to have been new series based on the 108 forms of the original Cookie. During the route the Cookie IS series started to awaken all over the world and according to Cookie 4IS due to a bug every Cookie IS started was with each other(wanting to destroy each other). The inventor wants to capture all IS robots to repair them, but the IS series felt like the repairing was like some sort of brainwashing so they scattered all around the world. They all also ignored the instruction to come back for repair so they started to attack eash other. During the Cookie 4IS route Yamato and Cookie got confronted by Cookie 4IS she wanted to destroy Cookie at first but failed to do so. So in order to defeat the original Cookie she kidnapped Yamato to get information about the weaknesses of the Original Cookie. After talking with her for a bit he noticed that she had a lot of pride as a robot and thinks of herself as the only one suited for being Cookie. After Yamato witnessed a fight between two IS robots he concluded that all the Cookie IS series robots had a lot of pride and because of their pride they concluded that only one Cookie was needed so they started to destroy each to prove which is the best suited to be the Original Cookie. Many people like Cookie and Yamato think that the IS should look after each others like siblings, but since the IS series can only look at them self as one person they can't get along with each other. The IS Cookie are reasonable enough that their fights take place in secluded areas so nobody watches them fight and even if someone is there they while get them in a net and release them afer the battle is over. The IS series are in some areas different and the same from the original in a few things: #The IS series can't transform due to the financiel cost of each robot, they each have a form based of the original Cookie's 108 forms. for example Cookie 4IS looks a lot Cookie 4 #They all have enourmous pride. Both in their duties and in their self. #Their functionality is comparably to the Original Cookie. for example Cookie 4IS is a human support robot, which Cookie 4 is also. #Next to their support role all the IS series robots are also good in combat. #All the Cookie IS forms have different personality's like the Originals 108 forms. Cookie IS forms Here are a few examples of how some of the IS series looks like there are also some who don't make an appearance but are mentioned. the main female protagnist: Cookie 4IS, she resembles Cookie 4 Cookie 6IS, is a form that supposed to be the IS version of the original Cookie 6 form which hasn't been shown in the visual novel. Cookie 2IS, is Cookie 2's IS form. He went to the mountains to train with his sword. He follows the way of the samourai and has no interest in fighting other Cookie IS robots. He is able to sense presence of things around him. He is also one the robots who got absorbed by Cookie 108IS. Cookie 49IS: was mentioned by Cookie 108IS that was he/she is good in sensing other IS robots. not much else is known about her/him. Cookie 61IS and 62IS , they are a pair of twins, they were one of the earlies Cookie IS robots who made up with each other and see each other as siblings. Also they were also some of the Cookie IS robots who were absorbed by Cookie 108IS Cookie 70 IS, He lives somewhere in the sea and also he was awakened there, According to cookie 108IS he has enomous physical power which won't lose to any other Cookie IS robot. Cookie 70IS himself also has a lot of pride in his strength himself. He is also really big as shown when Cookie and Cookie 4IS mistook him first for Cookie 70IS, while he actually was also absorbed by Cookie 108IS. Cookie 99IS, is according to Cookie 4IS a cold weather model and got awakend in the north-pole. There is not much else know about him/her. Cookie 104IS, is mentioned but not much info is known about him other than that he had the ability to send out multiply small lazer robots. He/she was also abosorbed by Cookie 108IS. Cookie 108 IS, the last form and according to according to Tsugaru his abilities and skills are the lowest of the IS series robots, but he has the ability to absorb other Cookie IS's to make himself stronger. Also Tsugaru mentioned that he is suppossed that he can only use if Tsugaru orders him to it. Although Tsugaru says that Cookie 108IS plans to make everyone into one to be the ultimate creature and robot and is absorbing other Cookie IS robots. He appears to other IS robtots as not being hostile and when they let their guard down he absorbs them. He is considered the main antagonist in the Cookie 4IS route. After absorbing Cookie 2IS he became a robot with the power of some who broke trough the wall and during the absorption of Cookie 70IS it took the combined effort of Momoyo and Hume to bring him down. TRIVIA *In this route it is possible to have Yamato end up as a transvesite if you make the wrong choine. *This route also has 2 possible endings depending on your choice it may end up in: with only Cookie 4IS or one with both Cookie and Cookie 4IS. Category:Characters